Elfy: The Dawn
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: The wrong potion is given to our favourite Namek and he is turned into a girl - totally original *rolls eyes* - has to attend school and he ends up falling for his best friend Son Gohan. Pic/Goh technical Yaoi.


_Hello people, I have yet another Piccolo story but this time it's Piccolo/Gohan Yaoi fic. As I said in my summary basically Piccolo gets turned into a girl, had to go to High School and Gohan begins to fall in love, I've read a couple other fics with this plot and I thought I'd give it a go. Although for a bit of a change I figured Gohan would not be lied to by Piccolo about it and so will be totally aware of Piccolo's condition. I mean seriously, if Piccolo was turned into a chick he wouldn't go through the hassle to keep it a secret from Gohan. Also, later on the title will make sense._

_Anyway I have rambled on and so I will let you read chapter one with some peace with any luck._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters…life is never fair…_

* * *

Prologue

By Enchantress Nova

"I am _so_ dead! Mr Popo tell me this isn't happening?!"

Dende's voice reached high notes the type an opera singer would envy, his eyes were wide and his lip quivering as he paced the long corridors and halls of the floating palace; Mr Popo close behind. Dende was scared…really scared.

It was morning and Dende had been checking some of the potions he had in his storage of the floating palace. As Guardian of Earth he was quite the keen learner of such odd and magical practices . Earth was at peace an so he had a lot of time on his hands, but he would happily spend an eternity of boredom if it meant Piccolo was not victim to what he believed.

A potion was missing. The _wrong _potion.

Dende last night had been studying hard for some fun potions he was looking forward to making so he was pretty tired out. In a hurry to get to bed Dende must have accidentally picked up the wrong potion and given it to his genie companion. Mr Popo had requested it to give to the older Namek warrior, he had been training with Son Goku and they were always getting injured.

Piccolo had said he didn't need the potion but when Goku had pressed he would feel better leaving the training field knowing there was no harm done to his friend. If only they had listened to Piccolo…

It was an odd potion, what it did was very unusual and a lot of the potions original details and uses were long forgotten. But if that potion did what Dende thought it did he didn't want to be Piccolo (of himself) right now.

* * *

The white bedroom in the floating palace was filled with grey shadows as all drapes stayed shut. The lookout was always surrounded with the unnatural blue sky and so for any sleep the needed be closed.

Across the room on a white bed with matching covers a being began to stir as consciousness broke through the slumber. The body shifted as muscles came awake also and the world around began to clear.

Dark green lashes fluttered as dark obsidian eyes opened to the ceiling above and the being proceeded to sit upright on the bed. Arms stretched up above the head and muscles cricked for the new day despite there being technically no night time here.

'_Wait…something's different.' _

Delicate green feet touched the cold stone floor below as the rest of the slender form followed into standing. Rubbing the last of the sleep from the eyes the being stepped forward towards the adjoined bathroom.

Things just felt a little…_off_ somehow.

Almost as if the world was out of place, something was not right but perhaps it was just the morning daze. Eyes focused on the floor until a sink found it's way into vision. Reaching out a small hand to turn on the tap the being froze…

Okay. Safe to say the phrase 'I know it as well as the back of my hand' would never pass those lips again.

'_That is not my hand' _thought came in a distressed tone.

Panic.

Never one to show real emotion the fright only became noticeable in the short breaths and only slightly shaky hands. The long elegant fingers were smaller as was the wrist and the arm that followed. _'This cannot be good…'_

Fear welled up inside and green hands gripped the sides of the sink, eyes not leaving the white dish.

'_What the hell is happening and why is it happening to me? Maybe I'm still asleep and this is just some twisted dream. Yes, that must be it, this is just some sick unfair stupid dream…wake up…wake up now…oh for the love of Kami tell me this isn't true!'_

But it was. Collecting all the strength and bravery capable, the gaze lifted and stared into th large mirror ahead. _Oh fu-_

In the reflection stood a slim but curvaceous _woman. _The skin usual shade of green the Namekian _man _usually had but there was no pink nor any lines over the arms. Over a foot shorter than before and with a toned body, large breasts were creating shadows over the purple Gi top as the material was tighter fitting around the new body additions.

The face was still elfin only feminine and not strong as it had been before, large dark eyes were surrounded by very dark green lashes, above were similar coloured fine eyebrows. Ears were smaller but with a very defined point on the end and the antennae were totally missing. Instead there were dark green bangs of silky hair over the Nameks forehead, the rest was long, so long in fact it came to the decidedly skinny knees.

The Namek blinked in disbelief at the sight before him…well…_her. _

Why did these things always happen to _him?!_

It could have been only a couple minutes but it had felt like hours to the clearly disoriented fighter. Mouth slightly open, the beautiful lips parted to show the gleaming white teeth and fangs he had always had and mind in both a frenzy and a near comatose state; it finally registered.

He had just woken up in a woman's body.

He wanted his own body back _right now! _Again the quick breathing came to him/her and he was oddly distracted by the rhythmic movements of the breasts in time with this. It was all too much…

* * *

A feminine scream bombarded the air of the lookout and threatened to deafen Dende's sensitive ears. The high pitched yell sounded in complete shock and to the complete terror of the young guardian; he knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm a dead man…" he muttered.

Mr Popo being very unhelpful simply nodded with a pitiful smile over his large lips. Poor Dende, it had been an honest mistake, but Piccolo wouldn't care about that.

How were they going to survive _this?! _

* * *

_I don't know when I will update because I write this purely to 'unwind' - don't ask - but I still hope you have enjoyed and please REVIEW. Yes I am a review addict and I love them. It is an addiction I do not intend to give up. _

_Anyway, I know some people believe that Nameks are sexless but who cares really (I've explained my views on other Piccolo Romance fics of mine and I honestly cannot be bothered.) _

_I wrote this in one sitting and I'm tired and I'm nodding off to sleep right now as I type so I apologise if this really isn't up to par but review it anyway. Even if it's only to say hi or to tell me it's crap because I just like seeing that number go up._

_x Nova_


End file.
